


Phoenix [vid]

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Constructed Reality, Download Available, Gen, Las Vegas, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city lights are dancing for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This project owes its existence to fiercynn, who first proposed the song for a Vecchio vid and who encouraged and watched many drafts along the way. Thanks also to aria and unfinishedidea for betaing, to Asa for sound editing, and to everyone who helped me find source material. Check out the wonderful complementary fic by sperrywink [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993529)!  
>  
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the lack of hairstyle continuity.

[Phoenix](http://vimeo.com/76296803) from [Scribe](http://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password is "ashes"

[127MB download](https://www.idrive.com/idrive/sh/sh?k=m3d8q4r3e6)

 

Just about the time  
Your heart breaks like a wheel  
Not in a straight line  
But all in pieces  
Some you'll leave behind  
On a road you won't revise  
No you won't  
Revisit that dirty compromise

So look up, up ahead  
The city lights are dancing for you  
Or is it the aurora  
Burning off the edges of the sky  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
That's all over now  
That's all over now

Now you only  
Dream in peaceful blue  
The morning doesn't even scare you anymore  
You are a phoenix with your feathers still a little wet  
Baby the ashes just look pretty on your eyes  
Pretty on your eyes  
Pretty on your eyes

Dry your wings in the sun  
You have only begun to understand  
When it's time to move on  
There is no one to hold your hand  
So let go  
Let go  
Let go

Here the night is fine  
Stars are sparks of steel  
Chiseled in the mines of twilight  
You tell me something real  
Say don't try  
Don't try  
Just remember how  
Remember  
Remember

Now you only  
Dream in peaceful blue  
The morning doesn't even scare you anymore  
You are a phoenix with your feathers still a little wet  
Baby the ashes just look pretty on your eyes  
Pretty on your eyes  
Pretty on your eyes

On your eyes  
On your eyes  
On your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "Ashes On Your Eyes" by Deb Talan. Footage from due South, The Last Don, CSI, Casino, and The Shield.
> 
> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Day You Will Be a Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849937) by [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever)




End file.
